Betrayel
by Bookwormrulez
Summary: Zach's life, starting five years before Gallagher. Please read, and review if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry it's so short. ;P I did this for MauderRaine and Red. I hope they like it. ;D Even though they're WAY to busy to read my stories. I still love you guys, though, ;) _

**Betrayel**

_I don't want to be here. _The stench of sorrow and loss draped around the whole room. My eyes burned unshed tears, and I couldn't focus, considering there was

so much to focus on. My mind wasn't a multitasker; I could only think about one thing at a time.

"Zachary, dear? Hand me one of those glasses of wine." Aunt Leah took a look at her husband, who was too busy to notice anything else but the tears that fell

down his cheeks. She sighed. "Make that two."

Zach didn't want to be with all these people, but he didn't want to be alone either. He never thought this would happen. He never thought that his parents wouldn't

be here, in his life anymore. The spy games they placed, the hugs they shared, his mother's warm, soft laugh.... How _could _it be over? How _could_ they not exist?

How could they leave him?

"Zach? Is that you?"

_Why can't anyone leave me alone? _"No."

Joe Solomon gave an embarrassed cough. Then, he sighed. "Zach--"

"_What?" _His voice was swift, as sharp as a knife. "You want to tell me how irresponsible my father was? How my mother was so _stupid_," Zach's voice cracked, "to

marry him? That she deserverd this? That she deserved to DIE?"

The two were getting looks, and Joe's flushed face started to get more pronounced in silence. "Zach--"

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU?" And Zach, overcome with his anger and grief, ran.

He didn't see Joe Solomon for five years. Ironically, his parents, who only rolled their eyes at Joe's fanatics, reminded him, repeatedly, over and _over_ again, how his

Uncle Joe would always be there for him. How his Uncle would always protect him. How his Uncle forgave his father along time ago. For what, Zach didn't know, and he

didn't care. Because his parents were _wrong. _Uncle Joe didn't keep his promise.

But then again, I guess he wanted to forget that part. _Everyone else forgot about me too._ But I guess that's life.

* * *

This is the kind of crap you come up with when you've been at home for a week, sick, and you get hyper off of your medicine while your holding one of your parkeets, Alex, and the other five scream at you because they want to be held, too. Thanks for reading. Oh, and PLEASE review because my friends, MauderRaine and REDROX would never review (Actually, I'm betting that by next Monday Red's gonna get bored of Fanfic.) They'll just write about Pokemon and Artemis Fowl. Red doesn't care about my stories anyway and MR's busy stalking someone. So please review?

Oh, and I wanted to say hi back to thechameleon6676, but they wouldn't let me PM her back! So, yeah, what's up Madeline? ;P Sorry I'm hyper. But I just wanted to tell you that I really like your profile picture.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zach, if your ass isn't down here in five seconds you're going to be freakin' eating your damn toast and all this shitty lookin' e--" The best thing to do when you hear Abby Cameron in the morning? Tune her out.

Abby's not a morning person. To tell you the truth, she's not much of any type of person. But when she gets into her cussing faze, the best thing to do is ignore her.

And then run for your life.

Groaning, I realized that Abby would be _especially_ bad mood today, just like it's been for the past six years on my birthday.

Walking down stairs, I braced myself for the works. "Hey Abb--" Then I started to have breathing problems.

"Zach? Oh god, what's wrong with you _now?_"

"_Abby?_" I choked out.

"Do I look that bad?" She bit her lip, looking down at the small, black dress. "The only reason I got it was because the sales lady said it pronounced my curves--"

"Okay! Um.... W-o-w."

"Really? You think it's that good?" Abby asked, giddy with excitement. _That's a first._ Zach lived with Abby from as long as he could remember. Basically, since his parents died. So Zach was forced to know her better than an adverage spy, but they were some things he'd rather not think about. Like how she liked to wear this old flannel shirt when she was at home. A _very_ thin shirt, for that matter. And not say Abby wasn't worth looking at, but she was like his second mom. Or like an older sister.

But he didn't have to live with Abby to know she was past the adverage tom-boy. Her clothes were always baggy, and Zach rarely saw her without her dad's old and torn army jacket on. So it was a huge surprise to see her wearing a dress. Or _make-up._

"What made you act like a girl anyway?" Now that Zach got over his surprise, he became his normal, cocky, jackass self.

Abby just rolled her eyes.

"What? It's not like _Abby Cameron_ ever trys to act like she's a girl--"

"At least I know _how_ to act like my gender. _You_, on the other hand, Zach, need to start to act more of your own gender, if you what I mean."

"Screw you, Abby."

"You wish you could."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yup."

"Are you _sure_?"

"_What is this for anyway?"_

"Why is it you always get pissed off when someone asks you a question?" Abby taunted, her face sneering. Not a mean sneer, just one that could never stop annoying Zach.

"I don't get pissed off at questions; I get pissed off at _you_." It wasn't like Zach wanted to be this bitchy, but it was the only attack he had. He's been using this for so long though, it's become an instant reaction.

Abby's lived too long to be hurt by this, but her sneer did get more pronounced, while her heart softed. She remembered that face when his parents died. It was like he _had _to defend himself.

It was like the look of the trapped, really, and Abby, unfortunally, knew that look very well.

Abby took a deep breath. "Zach...."

"What?" He snapped.

"I was just....." _Thinking how you always leave me on your birthday. On how, if I had the choice, I would take you out of that damn school. How you're about to look at __my sister, my _niece_, in the eye and lie to them, and the last tihng I want you to do is lie....._

"Abby?" He gave her an exasperated look.

She sighed. "Be careful," She warned.

"I'll be fine." Zach seemed pleased with his answer, so he left her there, thinking. He said the same thing to her when she dropped him off in Maine.

Abby hated when he left. She hated to have any personal feelings for him. She hated those three words more though, _I'll be fine, _because she hated how everytime he said that he gave her a glint in his eye. A glint that told her he wasn't telling her the whole truth. That told her that he didn't care what happened to him; the problem?

_She did._

* * *

**Abby wearing a dress isn't random. Hopefully, :P You'll get it later. As for the chapter, it sucks. I know you know it does. Review please! :D **

**~REDROX~ **Loser. :D Over Fanfic yet?

~**MauderRaine and Blueglaceon~ **"Best of Both Worlds.... Yeah!" She's going to kill me. :P That's okay. She wants to kill me most of the time. :]

My imaginary beau is a mix of Taylor Lautner, Daniel Radcliff, Adrain Ivashkov, and that dude who played Jimmy in Star Trek (Chris Pine). -- Now this is random. :D

Thanks for reading! ;D


End file.
